Avalon : l'amour impossible
by Atalante123
Summary: C'est une histoire d'amour entre Legolas et Morgane, la princesse d'Avalon. Schéma classique des histoires d'amour sans être trop classique. Je n'ai pas de nouveau chapitre à vous proposez mais une note d'auteur. Si vous avez du temps à perdre...
1. Une nouvelle mission ?

Avalon : l'amour impossible   
  
  
  


Résumé :

Une histoire d'amour impossible entre Legolas, prince elfe de Mirkwood et Morgane, princesse et prêtresse d'Avalon. 

Alors que Legolas est envoyé en mission par son père, le roi Thranduil pour signer un traité de paix entre Mirkwood et Avalon, il découvre le secret du roi Sacardis et tombe amoureux d'une jeune prêtresse qui n'est autre que la fille du roi... Legolas se retrouve pour la première fois sans ses compagnons et il doit faire face à une trés grande menace. 

_ Discours habituel : les persos du SDA sont à Tolkien quand à Morgane et quelques autres persos appartiennent au mythe fabuleux de Camelot et plus précisement ici je me suis inspirée du film "Les brumes d'Avalon". Mais le caractère de Morgane c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! 

ET MAINTENANT PLACE A L'HISTOIRE !

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle mission ?   
  


Combien de temps cela fait-il maintenant que je ne suis pas partit de Mirkwood ? 

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, et pourtant, comme me le disent si souvent mes frères, cela ne fait que 6 ans. 

Eh oui, 6 ans que Legolas désire partir à travers les Terres du Milieu comme quand il se battait avec ses compagnons de la Communauté. Mais ces 6 ans l'ont épuisé et aujourd'hui il ne peut plus revoir ces terres que par le rêve. Oh bien sûr qu'il pourrait partir, c'est facile partir, mais en ce moment ce serait pour lui une preuve de lâcheté. Son père occupe ses journées d'affaires royales et depuis qu'il est revenu dans sa tendre forêt natale, ses frères et lui même ont été forcés d'admettre qu'il y avait de plus en plus de jeunes elfes toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres qui lui tournaient autour. 

J'en ai assez ! Combien de temps père va-t-il encore vouloir me faire subir cet acharnement ? Il faut que je lui en parle, trouver le bon moment pour lui en parler. Avec toutes ces affaires ça ne sera pas facile, mais je vais tout de même essayer... 

C'est alors qu'il quitta sa chambre, bien décidé à parler à son père. 

Mais en arrivant chez son père il fut surpris de la façon dont ce-dernier l'interpella : 

- Eh bien mon fils, cela fait un bout de temps que je vous attend ! 

- Veuillez m'excusez père, j'ignorais que vous m'attendiez. 

- Peu importe, l'important c'est que vous soyez là. Legolas, j'aurais besoin de vous pour une mission. 

- Une mission vous dites ? Mais je croyez que je devez rester ici pour vous aidez au palais. dit-il tout intrigué par cette annonce. 

- Allons, ne me dites pas que vous n'aimeriez pas partir pour me signer des paperasses ! De plus, il n'y a pas d'affaires importantes au palais en ce moment. Alors que ce pourquoi je vais vous envoyais est trés important : vous devez aller me signer un traité de paix. 

- Mais nous ne sommes en guerre contre personne ! 

- Hélas si, une guerre qui dure en silence depuis bien des siècles. Connaissez-vous Avalon fils ? 

- Oui, vous m'en avez parler à plusieurs reprises. 

- Eh bien c'est là bas que vous irez. Il y a plusieurs siècles, alors que vous n'étiez pas encore né, Avalon été en grande difficulté économique et nos deux peuples, les elfes de Mirkwood et les mages et prêtresses d'Avalon, s'étaient jurés aide et maintient. Mon devoir aurait été remplit si j'avais aidé Avalon. Mais à l'époque j'étais un jeune roi égoïste et borné. Alors que tout espoir à Avalon été sur le point de s'éteindre, le roi reçu un présent de Sauron. C'est alors que leur économie remonta en flèche et en fit le royaume le plus puissant des Terres du Milieu. Mais aprés la chute de Sauron, Avalon demanda à ne plus faire partie de la carte des Terres du Milieu et un brouillard créé par les prêtresse enveloppa tout le royaume qui disparut des yeux de tous pour laissé place aux brumes qui séparent les Terres du Milieu et le Royaume Maudit des Terres du Nord. 

- Mais quel était le présent de Sauron ? 

- Nous ignorons encore aujourd'hui de quoi il s'agissait mais quoi qu'il en soit, Sauron est aujourd'hui détruit et donc tout risque également. 

- En êtes vous vraiment sûr père ? 

- Pas vraiment en fait. Mais je suis sûr que nous ne courrons aucun risque à faire la paix. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous envoyer vous. Allez maintenant fils. 

Sur ces dernières paroles, Legolas sortit de la pièce remplit de joie de pouvoir partir de Mirkwood, mais aussi plein de doutes du fait qu'il n'était pas rassuré qu'Avalon renfermé un présent du pire ennemi de tout les peuples : Sauron. 

************************************************* 

Merci à ceux qui m'on prévenu que j'avais mal fait quelque chose avec ce crétin de pc !!! 

Et encore sorry ! Maintenant vous pourrez y mettre de vraies Reviews si j'ai réussimon coup ! lol 


	2. Du côté d'Avalon

Bonjour tout le monde !!!! 

Réponses au gentilles pitites reviews que vous m'avez envoyées : 

yotma : merci beaucoup pour tes conseils et tes encouragements ! C'est très motivant.... 

MPHDP : merci aussi pour tes encouragements. En fait Avalon est un nom que j'ai repris du film Les Brumes d'Avalon... histoire qui parle du mythe d'Escalibur. Au passage, si tu l'a pas vu, trouves-toi la VHS ou le DVD parce que c'est un film génial (mais un peu triste...snif) ! 

Je signale aussi que temps que Legolas ne sera pas arrivé à Avalon, je risque fort de changer entre les péripéties de Legolas et celles de Morgane. Enfin... je vais voir... 

*************************************************************** 

Chapitre 2 : Du côté d'Avalon

Pendant ce temps, à Avalon, au coeur même du château, on pouvait entendre une voix si douce, si apaisante, si radieuse que les dieux eux même en seraient sous le charme. Cette voix est celle de Morgane, fille unique du roi Sacardis, destinée à devenir La Dame du Lac, la plus puissante prêtresse et la reine d'Avalon. Mais elle ne tient pas à ce rôle. Elle, elle préfère la liberté, l'aventure et le roi lui reproche souvent. Mais elle est persuadée que tout ceci va bientôt changer. Callisto, sa suivante, la prévenue ce matin que le roi Thranduil enverrait un messager pour signer le traité de paix entre Mirkwood et Avalon. Morgane ne l'avait pas crue tout de suite car connaissant le tempérament de son père et sachant que son père s'était juré de ne jamais pardonner à Thranduil la querelle qu'il avait placé entre les deux peuples, elle croyait qu'elle rêvait encore. Alors ce matin, au lieu de chanter une chanson triste, elle chante une chanson de joie, de paix, la chanson que lui chantait sa mère quand elle était une petite fille et qu'elle voulait aller en mission avec elle. 

Patience ma fille, patience. Un jour lorsque tu seras une grande prêtresse nous partirons ensemble... mais pour l'heure, reste avec ton père. Je reviendrais bientôt, je te le promets. 

Mais elle n'est jamais revenue. Elle est restée dans la brume. Les Anciens Mages et Prêtresses disent que son esprit tournoie dans la brume et laissera passer celui qui sera capable d'enlever cette brume. Cette brume qui l'empêche de partir, qui a tué sa mère... cette brume qu'elle déteste tant. Peut-être qu'avec le traité cette brume partira. 

Faites que Callisto a raison. Faites que cette brume parte 

Alors elle chante sa joie prochaine venir, elle chante tout simplement le bonheur et la liberté à l'état pur. L'état dans lequel chaque être voudrait se retrouver un jour. 

- Eh bien dites-moi. Tu es en forme aujourd'hui Morgane. Je ne t'aies plus vu comme ça depuis bien longtemps. 

- Est-ce vrai père qu'un messager va venir signer le traité de paix entre Mirkwood et vous ? 

Le roi devint tout à coup sombre 

- Oui. 

- Mais, vous... enfin vous... 

- Ne parlons pas de ça s'il te plaît Morgane. 

- Mais comment se fait-il que vous acceptez maintenant ? Après si longtemps ? 

- Parce qu'il le faut. Mais il suffit. Va à ton entraînement maintenant. 

- Bien père. 

Puis elle partie en direction des écuries, plus comblée que n'importe quel être sur ces terres. Mais une seule personne est aussi comblée qu'elle, aussi remplie de doutes qu'elle. Une personne qu'elle ne pourra jamais oublier, jamais aimer... 

*************************************************************************** 

Maintenant j'attends vos reviews à tous ! Anonymes ou non ! 


	3. Ca commence bien !

Bonjour tout le monde !!!! 

Merci de continuer à m'envoyer des reviews ! Je suis très touchée ! 

C'est partit pour un chapitre 3 !!!!! 

*************************************************************** 

Chapitre 3 : Ca commence bien... 

Ca y est, je peux enfin partir de Mirkwood ! Je ne peux toujours pas y croire... 

- Soyez tout de même prudent fils ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait encore arriver ! 

- Ne vous inquiétez pas père ! Tout ira très bien. 

- Mais faites-moi le plaisir de restez sur vos gardes ! 

- Je vous le promets. Mais j'ai une dernière question : pourquoi voulez-vous faire la paix maintenant ? 

- Je ne trouve pas normal qu'Avalon soit toujours sous la brume... Pas après la chute de Sauron... 

- Si je comprends bien, vous pensez que Sacardis détient encore le présent de Sauron ? 

- C'est pour cette raison que je vous envoie vous. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir utilisé tous vos pouvoirs elfiques. Vos frères sont encore trop jeunes... 

- Vous pouvez comptez sur moi père. Je reviendrais et la brume d'Avalon aura disparue et toute menace de Sauron avec. 

- Allez maintenant. 

Legolas serra son père dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir puis se dirigea vers Phenixion, son cheval blanc. Mais de jeunes elfes vinrent le voir. 

- Restez très vigilant, prince. On dit qu'Avalon renferme des prêtresses et des diablesses qui glacent tout être du regard. 

- Je vous remercie mais il ne m'arrivera rien. Je peux vous garantir que je reviendrais bien portant. A bientôt Mesdames... 

Puis il enfourcha son cheval et partit au galop de Mirkwood, sous le regard inquiet de son père et les yeux émerveillés des jeunes elfes. 

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que Legolas chevauche en direction du Royaume Maudit du Nord. 

Phenixion commence à fatiguer. Je ferais mieux de m'arrêter. J'aperçois une petite lisière de forêt. On va pouvoir faire une halte. 

Puis il installa un petit camp pour la nuit. Non pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin de dormir au fond, mais Phenixion lui en a vraiment besoin. C'est un bon cheval mais il a des problèmes de santé liés à sa naissance. Et puis un peu de sommeil ne fait de mal à personne. Mais un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu besoin de ses armes mais son instinct d'elfe lui disait de s'en emparer. C'est alors qu'il reconnu le pas lourd d'un orc. Voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers Phenixion, Legolas senti monter en lui un sentiment de révolte, de crainte pour son cheval. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put l'attaquer, l'orc se retourna et blessa Legolas. Sous le choc et la douleur, il tomba à terre. L'orc voulut en profiter mais Legolas le frappa avec sa lame à la jambe et l'orc tomba également à terre. Legolas reprit ses anciens reflex et trancha la gorge à l'orc. Il souffrait énormément. L'orc n'y était pas aller de main morte : la blessure était assez grave et Legolas perdait beaucoup de sang. Tous ses habits étaient maintenant tachés de sang. Mais il n'avait rien pour soigner sa blessure. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : continuer son chemin afin de trouver un endroit qui lui procurerait des soins. Phenixion comprit et l'aida à se relever. 

Les deux amis étaient maintenant à bout de forces, mais Phenixion continuait de marcher malgré la fatigue et Legolas essayait de ne pas tomber de douleur. L'hémorragie commençait à se calmer mais ne cessé toujours pas. 

Ce n'est pas le moment de renoncer. Arrêtes de perdre espoir ! 

C'est alors qu'il vu le plus beau des spectacles : Les Brumes d'Avalon. 


	4. Rencontre avec un Mage

OUAH !!! Ca c'est de l'attente ce que je viens de vous faire endurer ! Mes pauvres fans, je vous plein. 

Lol. A peine pas prétentieuse la fille ! Ahem. Pas la peine de me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas tout de suite écrit le chapitre 4 : trop la flemme ! Ou alors pas le temps.... En conclusion je m'hérites vos tomates ! Because shame on me ! Je parle trés bien l'Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? 

Ceci dit, merci pour toutes vos belles reviews et les différents encouragements ! Je suis tréééééééééés touchée ! 

Réponses au pitites toutes mimi reviews : 

Laurelin : Les habitants d'Avalon ont la sagesse, la légèreté et l'immortalité des elfes mais ils ont tous des hommes en apparence. Sauf Morgane mais c'est un des secret de ma fic... 

Tous les autres (même Laulau)(surnom débile... no coment) : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! J'espère que ce new chapitre va vous plaire. Et un merci spéciale à Tinga, ma plus fidèle revieweuse !(effet elle a posté 2 reviews alors que les autres en on posté 1 seule. Ravie que ça te plaise Tinga ! Et aussi à toi Morgane. En fait tous ! Ouais, je sais : ma gueule.) 

Voilà ! Régalez-vous et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! 

Chapitre 4 : La rencontre avec un mage.

Oh Eru [1] !! Ne m'abandonnes pas maintenant ! Aides-moi à luter contre ma douleur si atroce est elle ! Aides-moi je t'en supplies ! 

Phenixion s'était allongé et Legolas était descendu de sa monture. Sa blessure qui allait du milieu du dos au bas de sa cuisse lui donnait un air fantomatique et le rendait mourant. 

Phenixion n'en pouvait plus. Il respirait si fort que Legolas avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser. 

-Courage mon beau. Il nous faut juste trouver un moyen de descendre cette pente mortelle sans tomber dans la mauvaise brume. C'est presque impossible ! 

- Impossible, certes. Mais seulement pour des gens comme vous et moi. Pas pour le Mahdi. 

Legolas n'avait pas entendu l'étranger s'approcher. Alors que machinalement il prit sa dague pour lui faire payer son intrusion, l'étranger sortit de la pénombre de la forêt et jeta un sort à Legolas qui le paralysa et fit rebondir sa dague à plusieurs mètres. 

-Qui êtes vous ? 

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous le demander étranger. Mais comme je le sais, cela serait inutile et une perte de temps. 

- Vous savez qui je suis ? 

- Bien sûr. Vous êtes le messager du roi Thranduril. Le prince Legolas, futur héritier du royaume de Mirkwood, la forêt que les Anciens disent ensorcelée, remplie de démons et que tous ici nous nommons Eryn Lasgalen (attention : transformation de l'oeuvre de Tolkien !). Mot qui signifit La Traîtresse , mais en plus ignoble, imprononçable en language courant ou elfique. 

-.... En effet, vous en savez beaucoup sur moi, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. 

- Assez pour les présentations, prince. Nous devons soignez votre blessure. 

Sur ce, l'étrange inconnu siffla et un magnifique étalon noir ébène apparu, puis il alla ramasser la dague de Legolas, aida ce-dernier à monter sur l'étalon et prit en main le licol de Phenixion et de son cheval, se dirigea dans la forêt et s'enfonça plus loin dans ce lieu où l'air manquait cruellement. 

- Je vous conseille de ne pas parler et d'économiser votre souffle. Vous n'êtes certainement pas habitué à un si grand manque d'air. 

Legolas ne portait pas particulièrement l'étranger dans son coeur mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'est alors que l'effet du sort de l'étranger se dissipa et Legolas retrouva toute la faculté de ses mouvements. Si seulement il avait pu en faire ! Sa blessure devenait de plus en plus insupportable et lui de plus en plus blanc, de plus en plus mourant. 

Puis il arrivèrent enfin dans une clairière où l'air ne manquait pas. Legolas reprit une bonne bouffé d'air. Mais ce geste il le regrette déjà. Sa blessure le fait souffrir à chaque respiration, comme si l'air devenait empoisonné, braise, une brûlure qui parcourt toute sa blessure qui semble s'agrandir, envelopper tout son corps. 

- AAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!! 

- Prince ?!!!!!!!!!!! 

-Je brûle !!!! 

-La blessure je présume. Un dernier effort, prince. Nous sommes presque à ma cabane. 

C'est alors que l'étranger monta derrière Legolas, lança les deux chevaux au galop et tout devint alors noir pour Legolas. 

Je vois tout flou... mais, où suis-je ? 

- Oooh ! Ma tête ! 

- Juste une petite migraine, prince. 

Une petite migraine ? Mais il se moque de moi ! 

- Merci beaucoup. Je pense pouvoir vous appeler ami aprés ce que avez fait pour moi. 

- Vous pouvez. Mais je n'ai fait que peut de choses. 

- Bien sûr que si ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Alors que moi quelques instants plutôt j'ai failli vous l'ôter. 

- Ce qui était une réaction normale. Mais il vous faut encore vous reposez, prince. 

- Si j'ai le droit de vous appelez ami, alors appelez-moi Legolas. 

- Fort bien. Alors autant se tutoyer, Legolas. 

- Je suis d'accord mon ami. A ce propos, tu as bien un nom. 

- Il est vrai que tu ne connais toujours pas mon identité. Eh bien je suis l'aimable serviteur de son Altesse. 

- Le roi Sacardis ? 

- Non. Du moins, plus tout à fait. 

- Comment ça ? 

- Eh bien il m'a demander de veiller sur sa fille. Et sa fille, la princesse Morgane, m'a demander un soir, alors que comme à chaque décennie la brume tomba un peu, de passer au-delà de la brume et d'attendre celui qui viendrait la délivrer. Elle n'avait que 12 ans, mais elle avait déjà une grande sagesse et la perte récente de sa mère lui avait enlever toute sa joie pour faire place à la tristesse. Quand à moi j'avait 3000 ans et j'étais considérer comme un espoir parmi les Mages. Mais j'ai d'eu tout abandonner pour la requête de la Princesse. 

- Mais cela a d'eu certainement de te briser le coeur ! 

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce sont nos traditions. 

- Des traditions ? Se sacrifiait pour une pauvre folle ?! 

- Ne dis pas ça de son Altesse Morgane sans la connaître. Je te le redit ami, elle est d'une grande sagesse depuis ses 10 ans. 

- Et quel est ton nom. Tu ne me l'a toujours pas dit. 

- Le fait d'avoir quitté mon peuple m'a enlever mon identité. Le fait de passer à travers les Brumes m'a enlever la mémoire. 

- C'est une honte. 

- C'était mon destin. 

- Et tu n'as pas songé à te redonner un nom ? 

- A quoi cela m'aurait-il servit ? 

- A avoir une identité ! 

- Euh..... 

- Sauveur. [2] 

- Quoi ? 

- J'ai envie de t'appeler Sauveur. 

- D'accord. C'est joli comme nom. 

- C'est surtout une façon de dire que tu m'as sauvé. 

- Ahaha !!! Ce n'était pas la peine ! Nous l'avions comprit tout les deux. Maintenant tu dois te reposer mon ami. Et moi je dois prévenir quelqu'un de ta venue. 

- Pourquoi ? 

- Nana entou mê las entup, Mahdi. Entoumi, entoumi. Ete ansou cusiba. 

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, Legolas sentit le sommeil s'emparer de lui et il partit au pays des rêves. Pays qu'il n'a pas visité trés souvent. 

Mais que veulent dirent toutes ces étranges paroles ? 

Je ne eux vous traduire que les 2 ème et 3 ème phrases : 

Entoumi, entoumi. _Endors-toi, endors-toi._

Ete ansou cusiba . _Et un jour nous saurons._

Mais pourquoi pas la 1 ère phrase ? Parce que c'est un autre secret de mon histoire. 

[1] : Euh, je voudrais pas paraître idiote, mais c'est qui Eru ? Histoire de pas paraître complètement à côté de mes pompes... 

[2] : Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment on dit Sauveur en elfique ? 

Mirci d'avance ! 

Bisous tout le monde et encore une fois : REVIEWS !!!!!! 


	5. Du songe à la mission

Et me revoici dans un nouvel épisode de " _Je mets un temps ou pour écrire ma fic_". 

En fait j'avais écrit l'épisode 5 sur une feuille, la feuille était restée dans les affaires de classes, le temps de m'en souvenir il était déjà 16 h 52 mn le 11/08/2004. ; D 

Enfin bref. Comme d'hab, les réponses au reviews : 

**Pour tous les revieweurs : **merci à tous pour vos encouragements, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !!!!!!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va également vous plaire. Moi je le trouve naze. Pour pas changer... 

**... :** merci de m'avoir indiqué qui était Eru. Euh... tu voudrais pas mettre un pseudo quelconque ? Ca fait bizare de dialoguer avec 3 petits points... 

**tinga :** fidèle au poste. Toujours en forme ? Voilà la _vraie_ suite. 

**Cerrydwyn : **doucement, doucement !!! Faut pas être si hâtive. Surtout que je suis un véritable escargot, la reine des gourdes et la "tête en l'air" incarnée ! Lol. Pitite question : c'est quoi l'origine ou la signification de ton pseudo ? 

**Cheyna** : kikou toi !! Ca va ? Je ne suis pas sûre de t'avoir répondu, mais oui, j'ai mns et sinon tu peux toujours m'envoyer le lexique si ça ne te dérange pas (si jamais tu connais une bonne adresse ou on peut apprendre l'elfique ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.)... 

Bigzouilles ma petite Cheyna !!!!! (COPYRIGHT RESERVED A CHEYNA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 

**elf/amazone/jedi/witch :** mais biensûr que je me souviens de toi !!!!! je t'es même répondu y'a pas longtemps par e-mail ! Merci pour tes reviews. J'espère que tu te remettras aussi à tes fics. Je suis avec toi !!!! Soutien mutuel ! Au fait, t'aurais pas pu choisir un pseudo encore long ? Casseuse de poignet va ! TT = ) 

Bon, place à the chapter !!! 

* * *

La brume. L'air froid et humide. La sensation d'être encore plus léger que d'ordinnaire et de voler... 

- Tout ça à l'air si... réel... 

- N'est-ce pas ? 

Legolas se retourna et vit une femme à l'apparence jeune mais ses yeux noirs en amandes reflétaient cette sagesse que l'on acquière qu'à un certain âge. Elle était trés belle. Il ne pouvait voir, à cause de la brume, les traits exacts de son visage, mais sa peau était laiteuse et sa chevelure semblait volumineuse et tout en commençant par un blond trés cendré, avec quelque mèches noires comme l'ébène, se terminait par un brun foncé. Sa robe bleue saphir était vaporeuse et épousait parfaitement le haut de son corps, tandis qu'au niveau de sa taille, la robe partait en mince forme de cloche. Elle portait des bijoux et une ceinture en or qui se mariés délicieusement aux sombres reflets de sa robe. 

- Qui êtes-vous ? Une illusion ? 

- Non, Prince Legolas. Je suis la Reine Morgose. 

- La Reine Morgose ? 

- La Reine d'Avalon. 

- !!!! Je...enfin on m'a dit... que... enfin que vous étiez... dit-il, tout hésitant 

- Morte ? 

- Morte, oui. 

- Eh bien, en quelque sorte, oui. 

- ?!!! Mais comment ?! Par quel miracle ?! Et pourquoi ? 

Il sentait de la sueur perlant sur son front nacré. Il devait être dans une sorte de transe. 

- Calmez-vous, Prince. Je vous parle en songe, Legolas. 

- En songe ? Mais les elfes n'ont pas pour habitude de rêver ! 

- Celui que vous avez appeler Sauveur (_p.s : un merci de dernière minute à Cheyna pour la tradcution de Sauveur en elfique. Je m'en servirais par la suite_) vous a endormit pour que vous reprenez vos forces. C'est le meilleur des remèdes en ces lieux. Mais assez parler, Prince, je n'ai guère de temps et les choses dont j'ai à vous parler concernent Avalon et son Roi et sont primordiales pour votre survie, voir la survie de tout une peuple, de tous les peuples, d'ailleurs. Pour ce faire, vous devrez vous aventurez dans la brume mortelle. 

- La brume mortelle ?!! Ma Dame, je suis venu ici pour un simple traité de paix, non pas pour m'aventurer vers une mort certaine ! Répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant. 

- Mais votre père vous a bien dit quelque chose à propos d'un présent maudit, n'ai-je pas résond ? Lui lança ironiquement la reine 

-... 

- Maintenant que vous avez une idée du sujet de discussion, voudriez vous bien écoutez attentivement les indications ? 

Legolas fit signe que oui tout en essayant de dominer une sensation comme nouvelle pour lui. Elle lui était pourtant familière. Pas de la colère, ni du dégoût, mais quelque chose qui l'énervé chez la reine sans pour autant l'énervé. Cette dernière lui inspirait le respect, la grâce, la sagesse et la beauté mais il n'arrivait pas à dominait une faible répulsion à son égard. 

- Bien. Lorsque vous vous réveillerez, vous retournerez dans Camelotrione, la forêt ou vous vous évanouit. Puis , arrivé devant la rivière Aävator, vous irez sous le chêne Ämogrita, le chêne de la vie et de la mort. Là vous trouverz un parchemin. C'est une carte. Elle vous mènera à moi à travers la brume en toute sécurité et je vous guiderai à Avalon. 

- Une chose chose m'échappe. Répondit-il sèchement. 

- Laquelle ? 

- Vous savez comment revenir à Avalon ? 

- Oui, mais...... 

- Et pourquoi n'y retournez vous pas ? Coupa-t-il sur un ton sévère 

- Restez poli avec moi, jeune elfe !!!!!! 

Et tout d'un coup, Morgose se retrouva enveloppée d'un rayon lumineux qui écarta la brume et laissa apparaître tous les traits de son visage à Legolas. 

Si la princesse est censée être plus belle que sa mère, alors elle sera la plus belle personne que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ni penser rencontrer un jour ! pensa-t-il alors. 

- Je n'y retournerai pas car mon rôle là bas est révolu. 

- Mais votre fille est allée jusqu'à condamner l'un de vos mages les plus puissants, du moins l'un des plus prometteurs, pour vous retrouvez. 

- C'est son inconscient qui a agit. Sauveur a eu un rôle à jouer et il doit encore accomplir sa destinée. Tout comme vous, vous avez également un rôle à jouer, Legolas fils de Thranduil. Ma fille aussi a un rôle à jouer, son père le roi également. 

- Et vous ? 

- J'ai également encore un rôle à jouer. Mais il ne se passera pas en présence physique, mais mentale. Et il vous faut vous souciez de votre rôle à vous. Pas de celui des autres, Mahdi. 

- Mahdi ? Ce mot... Il signifie quelque chose..................... ATTENDEZ !!!!!!!!! 

Mais il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase. Morgose était partie et Legolas sentit le froid, l'humidité disparaître en même temps que cette brume, cette illusion réelle. 

- Bien dormi ? 

La voix de son ami le fit sursauté. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'était réveillé. 

- Oui. Merci de ton hospitallité, Sauveur. 

- Mais je t'en prie. C'est normal. 

Legolas se leva d'un bond et s'habilla en trente secondes top chrono. 

- Euh... tu fais quoi exactement ? 

- On part. Enfin, si tu veux bien. J'aurais besoin d'un guide. 

- Oh ne t'en fait pas, je ne te lâches plus du doigt. A la vie, à la mort ! Mais on va où ? Dans ton état c'est pas recommander par le docteur Sauveur. 

- On va dans la forêt de Camelotrione. On a une carte qui nous attend au pied du vieux chêne Ämogrita pour rendre une petite visite à quelqu'un pour qui tu as beaucoup de respect. 

- LE VIEUX CHÊNE ?!!!! Euh... apparemment c'est plus grave que ce que je pensais. 

- Mon cher Sauveur, tu veux essayer de sauver ton peuple ? 

- Euh... ce serait toujours mieux que de restez ici. 

- Mais également remplir tes devoirs et être un mage libre ? 

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ! 

- Alors en avant, nous avons un rendez-vous. 

- Galant ? 

- Quel comique ! 

- N'est-il pas ? 

- Une rendez-vous avec ta chère reine Morgose. 

- ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Et voilà. Fin de chapitre. 

Alors vous laissez des reviews avec ou sans tomates, je mange les deux ! et puis vous vous armez de votre patience pour la suite. Si vraiment vous n'en pouvez plus, trois soluces s'offrent à vous : 

soit vous me contacter par tam-tam : poum poum pam 3 fois de suite 

soit par nuages de fumées 

soit en me rédigeant un message administratif à cette adresse : belfeline(arobase)wanadoo.fr


	6. Note d'auteur

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!!!**

****

Comme d'hab, j'avance à reculons. Enfin, c'est pas le sujet.

_**GRANDE ANNONCE**_ (pas importante pour votre vie mais importante quand même) : j'ai décidé de suspendre cette fic le temps de finir "Troie : la parodie", l'autre fic que j'écris.

Mais vu que j'écris tellement lentement vous ne verrez même pas la différence...

Je fais ça juste pour me concentrer sur une fic et non sur deux. Et puis de toute façon, il y a deux ou trois choses dans "Avalon l'amour impossible" qui ne me plaisent pas. Alors la prochaine fois (c'est-à-dire dans deux siècles) que vous verrez ma fic en première page, vérifiez bien qu'il n'y a pas eu de changements dans les chapitres précédents.

Même si vous ne pensez pas à vérifier, je vous mettrai un pense-bête dans le prochain chapitre.

Bisous à tous

Atalante123


End file.
